


I will endure tomorrow for you only, Call me my name once again like before (shorten the distance, like fate)

by isthatapigeon132



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Religion, Self-Harm, chaewon and jungeun sisters? yes, hyewon being wholesome, i dont like sad things so, this also has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatapigeon132/pseuds/isthatapigeon132
Summary: Chaewon isn't as good as knowing her sister's home as she thinks she is. That causes problems. Jungeun doesn't know how to open up. Chaewon thinks she doesn't like being vulnerable. Chaewon's right. Chaewon wonders if someone can help Jungeun. Jinsoul doesn't think anyone can. (She's wrong)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 17





	1. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from behind the mask by twice

I walk inside my house, holding Hyejoo’s hand, and throw my bag on the floor. Glancing at the clock on the wall I see that it’s 3pm. I walk upstairs as she follows right behind me and we go into my room. I turn on my speaker, and put some music on. “Sunmi. Nice.” Hyejoo says. I laugh and put my phone down. I change and offer her some of my clothes, which she gladly accepts, since our school uniforms are uncomfortable after wearing them the whole day. She sits on my bed and I do the same. “Do you have any homework?” I ask. Hyejoo shakes her head. “Okay then what do you want to do?” “I don’t know.” She answers. She lays down, so I lay on top of her. Hyejoo laughs and moves me so I’m facing her. She brushes my hair out of my face and behind my ear, and puts both of her hands on my waist. We lay like that for a couple of hours, my playlist playing faintly in the back. I’m listening to her breathing, noting that she’s not asleep. My sister, Jungeun, is out with her friends until 5pm so we don’t have to worry about her coming home soon. Plus it’s not like my parents are ever home. 

3rd person POV  
Chaewon fails to realize that her sister is, in fact, home, and that she is, in fact, downstairs with her friends, Heejin, Sooyoung, Vivi, and Yeojin. She cranks up her music, and now she’s sure the neighbors can hear Behind The Mask playing. She shifted so that Hyejoo was on top of her and she crashed her lips onto Hyejoo’s. Hyejoo took off Chaewon’s jacket without disconnecting their lips. Chaewon felt Hyejoo’s tongue slide across her bottom lip and she let outs a gasp and gripped onto Hyejoo’s waist tighter, also lacing her fingers into Hyejoo’s hair. Moving her fingers slightly, she ran Hyejoo’s hair through her fingers, she pulled slightly, and heard Hyejoo whine. It made her smile into the kiss, and she felt Hyejoo do the same. She took off Hyejoo’s shirt, exposing her stomach and abs to the cold. If Chaewon had turned the music down, or off all together, she would hear the floorboards creak. Or the knocking and Jungeun calling her name but, she didn’t. Instead she was made aware of Jungeun and all of her friends standing outside her door when it swung open. 

Chaewon jumps off of Hyejoo, almost like she was burnt by something. She throws Hyejoo back her shirt, and looks over at her sister and all of her friends. Chaewon looks at all of them individually and knows she’s screwed. Well, her and Hyejoo. Vivi looks surprised, but not upset. If she is, it isn’t visible. Yeojin looks …. A little too interested if you ask Chaewon. Heejin looks shocked and a little disgusted, and apparently she really was because there was a glass of water laying on the floor that obviously came from her hands. Sooyoung looks mad, disgusted, and shocked, which isn’t a great combo. Jungeun looks very upset, disgusted, and angry. Very, very, angry. Jungeun walks up to Chaewon and Hyejoo, and grabs Hyejoo, which was expected. From Chaewon at least. Hyejoo on the other hand, not so much. Jungeun punches Hyejoo in the face and Hyejoo returns it by slamming her elbow into Jungeun’s throat. Jungeun stumbles back into Sooyoung, who was standing directly behind her. Hyejoo bolts out the door with a look directed at Chaewon that says sorry before Jungeun has a chance to collect herself, leaving Chaewon to deal with her sister and her friends alone. Chaewon knows she’s fucked, even before anyone says anything. She attempts to follow after Hyejoo, but Heejin’s foot stops her. She falls onto Vivi. Luckily Vivi was standing against a wall or they both would have fallen. She looks up at Vivi and sees a look of pity coming from the older girl. 

“Let’s talk, Chaewon.” Jungeun says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is going to have the same update time as my other book


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i lied. i already pre-wrote some chapters so here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barely any dialogue in this chapter

If Chaewon wasn’t in the situation she was in right now, she would have found the looks she was getting (the shocked ones she means) almost comical. But, considering she was about to get hate crimed in her own house, by her own sister and her friends, it wasn’t funny at all. Chaewon looked up at her sister, fear written all over her face, and- nothing. She didn’t do anything. Chaewon knows she could have tried to run again, but the tall intimidating girl standing at the door wouldn’t have let her through. It didn’t have to be like this if Jungeun knew how to properly manage her emotions. She isn’t necessarily blaming her sister for her actions and words in the past, but she is. All Jungeun would have to do is see a therapist. But no, instead she turned to God and religion. Chaewon would be all for it, if Jungeun could also talk to her. Chaewon is only younger than her by a couple of months. Like she said earlier though, her parents aren’t ever home. So they don’t see what happens in their house. Not that she thinks they’d care even if they did. They wouldn’t. They don’t. She wasn’t even sure when it happened, maybe it was when they entered high school, and Jungeun convinced their parents to let them go to a strict Catholic school. She hates it. Chaewon hates it. But Jungeun doesn’t know that. How could she. She never talks to Chaewon like she used to anymore. Chaewon misses her. But she doesn’t think Jungeun cares. No. She knows she doesn’t. Her sister might be having a hard time, but Chaewon wouldn't know. Chaewon blames herself mostly though. Maybe she could have prevented it from getting like this. If only she knew what was wrong. Anyways back to reality, she's about to get her ass beat by her sister. 

Sooyoung is standing in the doorway, blocking her only exit. Yeojin is watching, eyes wide as dinner plates. Vivi looks concerned. Chaewon always did like Vivi the best out of all her sisters' friends. She thought Vivi was way too nice to be hanging out with Jungeun. Heejin is next to Vivi, looking …. she isn’t sure actually. Her eyebrows are furrowed but she doesn’t look upset, disgusted, or angry. If anything, she looks almost sad. Jungeun on the other hand-  
.  
.  
Well-  
.  
Thats-  
.  
.  
Chaewon debates her choices, just now remembering there is a window in her room. They’re on the second floor, but the jump would land into a bush. She would know because she’s done it before. To see Hyejoo. Obviously. She really doesn’t feel like getting blood on her today. She’s wearing Hyejoo’s sweater. That would be unfortunate. So she grabs a pillow, two actually, and throws them, one at Jungeun and the other at Heejin. That girl does track, she isn’t taking any chances. How would she know Heejin does track? Well Hyejoo does track and before they started dating, she would go and stare at the taller girl’s abs. Sometimes she would stare at Heejin too. That's how she knows Heejin does track. Heejin screeches and throws the pillow back, while Jungeun saw that one coming and dodged it. Which still bought Chaewon the little time she needed to get over to the window. It was already unlocked because she used it last week, which made getting out ten times easier. She swung it open, grabbed the frame of the window, and jumped.

She landed in the bushes, like she knew she would, and looked up at the window, and saw all of Jungeun’s friends standing there. She was a little confused when Jungeun herself wasn’t there, but her confusion was cleared up when she heard the back door unlock. Chaewon got up, checked her pocket, and thanked the lord that she had her phone on her. Since her family was rich, they had a Tesla. Said Tesla can be unlocked by your phone. So she ran to the Tesla, opened the door, got inside, locked the door, and started the car. She started to pull out of the driveway and saw Jungeun and her friends by the front door. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, and drove away. Once she thought she got far enough, she texted Hyejoo and asked if she could come over to her house. Of course Hyejoo said yes, so she started her fifteen minute drive to Hyejoo’s house. She made it there without any problems. Problems being Jungeun popping out of nowhere and killing her. She parked the car at the front of the driveway because she didn’t feel like walking all the way up if she parked it on the street. Hyejoo also lives in a mansion, just like everyone else at their school. Chaewon knocked on the door and waited. Hyejoo opened it ten seconds later. Hyejoo greeted the smaller girl and then asked if she was okay. “Yeah. I’m good.” Chaewon replied. Hyejoo took Chaewon’s hand and intertwined their fingers, and walked upstairs.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think im writing too much.

Chaewon just realized that she has school tomorrow. It’s Monday. That’s great. Just great. She has been laying with Hyejoo in Hyejoo’s bed for a couple of hours. They already ate dinner and watched a movie so Chaewon is super tired. She looks at the digital clock that’s sitting on Hyejoo's nightstand and sees the blue numbers flash 11:27. She knows she should go to bed but she really doesn’t want to get up. Hyejoo is running a hand through Chaewon’s hair and it feels so good. “We should go to bed. It’s already pretty late and we have school tomorrow.” Chaewon replies with a nod and shifts herself into a more comfortable position to sleep in. 

Chaewon fell asleep almost immediately and so did Hyejoo. They wake up at 5:30 because they both need to shower and get ready for school. “Here I have an extra uniform you can borrow.” Hyejoo hands her the uniform and a towel. 

Now they’re in Hyejoo’s car on the way to school. They have to act like they hate each other since Jungeun hates Hyejoo and her friend group. Chaewon gets out of Hyejoo’s car, a street away from school. Chaewon presses a quick kiss to Hyejoo’s lips, grabs her bag, thanks the younger girl, and walks the rest of the distance to school. 

Chaewon arrives right before the bell rings. She runs to put her stuff in her locker and runs right to class, hoping she can avoid her sister and her friends. She enters her first period and immediately gets crowded by her friends. “Hey Chaewon.” She hears Nayeon say. “What’s up?” That’s Rosé. “Did you do the homework?” She looks over at Chungha and says, “No. Did you?” “Why would I be asking if I did it?” Chaewon laughs and hands her the homework she said she didn’t do. “Thanks. I owe you.” Chaewon shakes her head. “It’s fine.” Chungha thanks her again. Her friend Lucas pops out of nowhere and says, “Does anyone have the homework answers?” “I do.” Lucas replies to Chungha with, “Thanks.” After that she tunes out their conversation. A couple more of her friends come to sit with them. Namjoon, Yuqi, and Doyeon. 

Chaewon’s POV  
I’m staring off into space when I hear the door open. Oh God. It’s my sister and her friends. They walk up to the table next to us and sit. Just then, Hyejoo walks through the door. I know something is about to go down. My sister just can’t let things go. As Hyejoo walks past their table, Sooyoung sticks out her foot. Then Jungeun pushes her into the table. We all hear a loud crack. It’s dead silent in the room. What do Jungeun and Sooyoung do? They laugh. Who the hell does that and laughs. I get up to help Hyejoo and the laughing stops. I put Hyejoo’s arm around my shoulder so I can help her get to the nurses office. Jungeun is just staring. But not at us anymore. I follow her line of sight and come to an end destination at- Jinsoul? Jungeun hates Jinsoul. Why would she be looking at her? I’m sure I heard a gasp come from Jinsoul’s mouth, but still. Why would Jungeun care? She doesn’t care about anyone or anything. Hearing a groan snaps me back to reality. Whatever. I’ll investigate later. Right now, Hyejoo is my priority.


	4. chapter 4

Chaewon’s POV   
I walk Hyejoo to the nurses office, but there’s no one in there. I go to a cot and lay her down. Her nose isn’t bleeding somehow, so she doesn’t need to lean her head forward. I examine it and luckily it isn’t broken either. I’m not sure what that crack was then. I step back and look at her entire body, that's when I see her grabbing her wrist. Oh. She must have sprained it. I pick up her hand and notice that her wrist is completely out of its socket. She dislocated it. There is also a cut on her forehead that I didn’t notice before. I hear the door open and figure it’s the nurse, so I pay it no mind. “Sorry.” I mumble to Hyejoo. “For wh- OW!” I popped her wrist back into its socket. I walk up to the fridge and grab an ice pack, hand it to her and say, “It’ll help with the swelling.” She takes it from my hands gently. I grab a cotton pad and put a little bit of alcohol on it. “This will sting a little bit.” “Okay.” I put my hand under her chin and lean her head up towards me. I pat the cut and she inhales sharply. I’m not sure if it’s because that hurt or because we are about an inch away from kissing, but either one works. Now I’m sure it’s the latter, because she puts her uninjured hand on the back of my head, and presses our lips together. 

Her lips are so soft and smooth. She tastes faintly of vanilla chapstick and oranges. I bring my hand up to rest on her side. She kisses me softly, not greedily or hungrily like usual. The thought of me having such an amazing girlfriend makes me smile. We stop kissing for two reasons. One, the cut on her forehead started bleeding again, she’ll probably need stitches for that. Two, I realized there was someone else in here with us. I whip around at the clatter of something metal hitting the floor. It’s the student council vice president, Haseul. She’s smiling sheepishly at us, looking kind of embarrassed. She started to apologize repeatedly, but got interrupted. “Please don’t tell anyone.” Hyejoo looked at Haseul with worried eyes. “Are you guys dating?” Haseul asked. “NO!” Hyejoo shouted at the same time I did. “It’s okay if you guys are, you know.” I nodded, subconsciously grabbing Hyejoo’s hand. She smiled super brightly. “Meet me at Taeyeon’s Diner today after school.” And with that she left. I looked over at Hyejoo and she just shrugged. I shook my head and continued to pat her cut. “This is still bleeding, I need to tape it.” Hyejoo looked at me, slightly alarmed, so I explained. “This is medical tape,” I said, walking to grab a roll, “You can use it to bind something instead of stitches if it needs to close, but doesn’t actually need stitches.” “Oh, so if something isn’t that deep but still needs to be closed?” I nod. I walk over to the cabinet where I know there is gauze and grab some. Wrapping it a couple of times around my finger, I pull the gauze off, put some antibiotic ointment on it, and stick it to Hyejoo’s forehead. Then I layer a couple pieces of tape to hold it in place. “I thought you were going to just put the tape on my forehead.” “That would hurt because when you take it off, it’d rip your skin. Also I’m pretty sure you just shouldn’t do that.” I wash my hands and walk back over to Hyejoo. I lean down and kiss where the gauze is. She blushes and I laugh. “Come on, we need to go back now.” She groans, but still gets up. 

Hyejoo’s POV  
I walk into my last class (Biology) and immediately walk out. Well, I got dragged back in by my teacher, but still. I forgot for a second that I have this class with Jungeun and her friends. I feel like I have every class with them, or some variation of that group. Sitting right where I usually sit is, drum roll please, you guessed it, Jungeun. With her feet on my table. Since I really don’t feel like drop kicking someone today, I go to another empty table. But it’s just my luck that there isn’t one, so I settle for the next best, a partially empty table. There’s only three people sitting at the table. Jiwoo, Lisa, and Sana. I sit as far away from them as possible and put my airpods in. I turn the volume all the way up because yolo😝. (A/N: sorry) Taking out my notes and the worksheet that I grabbed at the beginning of class, I start working. I also take out my glasses to read the tiny words on the paper. (A/N: i'm giving her glasses) After a couple of minutes, I can feel people staring at me, so I look up. It’s the people sitting at the table with me. I roll my eyes and stare back. Eventually they stop looking. “Okay everyone, now that you’ve finished your worksheets, we have a new project for this unit.” I hear a bunch of people groan. “You’ll be looking at the effects of sugar on bean plant growth. This is a group project that will require 3 people per group, and you will not be choosing your group members.” More people groan. “When I call your name, please go find your group mates. Group 1 is Lisa, Namjoon, and Rosie. Group 2 is Jiwoo, Dahyun, and Yuna. Group 3 is Yuqi, Sana, and Jin. Group 4 is Nayeon, Jisoo, and Taehyung. Group 5 is Doyeon, Lucas, and Chungha.” There are some cheers coming from newly formed group 5 after that. “Group 6 is Hyunjin, Tzuyu, and Kai. Group 7 is Jimin, Jinsoul, and Jennie. Group 8 is Chaeryeong, Hoseok, and Jihyo. Group 9 is Jeongyeon, Mina, and Yeji. Group 10 is Ryujin, Lia, and Yoongi. Group 11 is Jungeun, Sooyoung, and Hyejoo.” Great. I’m about to die. I walk over to the table that Jungeun and Sooyoung are at, and sit down on the other side of the table. “These are your bean plants, take care of them.” The teacher handed us bean seeds. “You’re dismissed. Plant the seeds tonight with your group mates.” I look over at Jungeun. “I need your number so we can talk about where we are planting the seeds.” “Ew, no.” I sigh and walk out. I can get it from Chae. I go to my locker and get my bag and walk to my car. I drive a block away to wait for Chaewon, just like I always do. She gets in my car and closes the door. “Haseul told us to meet her so we should do that.” I nod, make sure Chaewon has her belt on, to which she replies, “I always put it on when I get in the car. Why do you always ask me?” “I just want to make sure you’re being safe.” and I drive to Taeyeon’s diner.

Haseul’s POV  
I see Hyejoo and Chaewon walk in together. They’re also holding hands. If they don’t want people knowing they’re dating, they need to be a little more careful. I wave at them, letting them know to come over. They walk over and sit down. “You guys can order whatever you want. It’s on me.” Chaewon shakes her head, already looking at the menu. “It’s okay, you don’t have to.” I copy her motion, and say, “I invited you here. I’ll pay.” She finally nods, letting me pay for their food. Hyejoo orders chicken and Chaewon gets a salad. Their food comes fifteen minutes later. We sit in a comfortable silence until Vivi comes to the table. “Hey baby, sorry I’m late. My club meeting ran a little late.” She sits next to me and kisses me softly. She flags down a waiter and orders her own food. I look over at Hyejoo and Chaewon, they look shocked. “What? I told you that it’s okay if you guys are dating. Me and Vivi are.” I said, lifting Vivi’s hand in mine. “Is that why you weren’t disgusted when you saw me and Hyejoo yesterday?” “Yeah. Unfortunately, I don’t think I can say the same for everyone else.” Chaewon nodded, Hyejoo looked lost in thought. Then Hyejoo jumped up and pointed at me, “We should go on double dates!” She sounded so excited. Chaewon looked slightly terrified, but Vivi spoke up. “I think that’s a great idea.” “Me too.” I said. Chaewon slowly started to smile. “Okay, where should we go?” “The Movies!” Vivi nodded in agreement. “Like a drive in or something.” I nodded too this time. “Alright then, here’s my number,” I handed a piece of paper with my number on it to Chaewon, “Text me and tell me when you guys want to go.” She nodded and took the paper. “Thanks, Haseul. You too Vivi.” We said bye and left the diner together.


End file.
